Sapling
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: The events after 4A never happened day (Thursday 26th October) Prompt Used: Regina and Robin discover that they met and fell in love in the EF before.. til Cora found them, separated them, and put a memory curse on them


**A/N:** As apart of _Day 4_ of **oqfixitweek** on tumblr

 **The events after 4A never happened day (Thursday 26th October)**

 _Prompt Used: Regina and Robin discover that they met and fell in love in the EF before.. til Cora found them, separated them, and put a memory curse on them_

"Mom" says Henry as Regina stops at the door. She is on her way to meet Robin, Roland and Marian at the town line.

She can't speak because of the sadness that is in her heart at what she is about to lose. Henry understands this so he hands his mother this beautiful flower that has been growing around town.

"A sapling?" questions Regina as she looks into her son's eyes, smiling. "Thank you, sweetie" she places her hand on his chin and kisses him on the forehead.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay" he says as he walks her to the door, "I can feel it."

She takes Henry's words to heart as she makes her way towards the town line; finally exiting her car she walks towards the love of her life, ready to set her feelings aside.

The Merry Men are there saying their goodbyes as well as she walks up to the group. Robin turns looking at her longingly, opening his mouth to speak.

She couldn't stand to hear the words that she knew that Robin wanted to tell her so she kept interrupting him, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I have something for Roland" says Regina as she looks towards the little boy and he runs up to her, hugging her waist.

"I don't want to leave you, 'Gina" he says while looking up at her.

"Roland," warns Robin as he motions for Little John to come and get him. Regina is saddened by the thought of not being there to see him grow up.

Handing Robin the sapling that Henry gave her, "thank you" whispers Robin as he goes to grab the sapling causing their hands to touch.

Visions begin to swirl in both of their minds of all the times that they spent together including moments that couldn't possibly be real.

"Robin" she asks as he grabs her into a hug.

"I know" he answers "she took you away from me" he continues as tears slowly fall down Regina's cheeks.

"Page 23 actually happened. I did go into the tavern and we were happy" she knew what her mother had done. The sapling revealed the truth of their love and that they had found each other before Regina had become the Evil Queen.

Cora messed with their memories, separating them because she wanted her daughter to stay a queen.

"Uh" moans Marian as she almost falls over in her pain from the Snow Queen's spell.

Even though this truth had been revealed it still doesn't change the fact that they have to separate once again and this time they will never see each other again.

Regina opens her mouth to state the obvious, "She needs to cross the line, now" Robin knows that she's right and so he motions for Roland to come as he speaks to Marian, " Okay, you guys, go. I'll be right behind you, I promise. I just…I just need a moment, okay?"

"Of course," Marian agrees, looking towards Regina, "Thank you" she says.

Regina shakes her head acknowledging that she understands what Marian means.

"Papa" whispers Roland as he walks over to his father; Marian walks through the line before Roland can get to her.

"Ha" she breathes as new life fills her lungs, turning towards the line Marian sees no one.

"Robin" she says but her voice sounds different.

On the other side of the line Robin, Regina, Roland and the merry men are amazed at what they are seeing. Standing in front of them was no longer, Maid Marian but Regina's sister, the Wicked Witch, Zelena.

"Are you kidding me" screams Regina. She is pissed, so much had been revealed to them today. She learned that not only did she have memories that were taken away by her mother but that her sister was indeed alive.

"It's okay" says Robin looking at Regina with love in his eyes, "how is this okay" she motions towards Zelena, who obviously cannot see or hear them.

"Because we know the truth and she cannot hurt us anymore" Regina listens as she wraps her arms around Roland.

"Hey, at least we didn't cross the line and been separated for months and then I got her pregnant and then discovered that she is your sister" he continues as Regina thinks about what he is saying.

"Well, at least we will never have to see her again and she can't hurt anyone without her magic" says Regina as Roland hums in agreement.

"Take me home, 'Gina and Papa" says Roland. It has been a long day for him and as Robin and Regina look at each other they know that it will be hard to explain everything that has happened to him but at least they will be able to do it, together.


End file.
